Oh, Robin!
by fejuima Kuzo
Summary: this is the sequil to 'the robin's beating heart' because that story was getting to be just a bit too long. Robin is still with Slade. Red is still not giving up, and Batman is still hiding something.Throw in a bit of blood shed. and LET THE DRAMA BEGIN!
1. Chapter 1

Robin moaned; sweat dripping down his now slightly muscular body. "Please, Slade…" he groaned. The older man laughed softly and thrust his hips faster, pounding into the boy "of course, my dear." He came just before Robin did. He pulled out and kissed the boy's forehead "how was that?" Robin sighed contentedly and nodded "mmhmm."

Slade laughed and kissed the top of Robin's head "happy eighteenth birthday." Robin smiled and kissed Slade's chest "thanks" Slade smiled and climbed out of bed and left to make breakfast. The teenager lay in bed for only a moment longer before stretching with a sigh and slipping on a pair of black tight pants that were low-slung on his hips, and then combed his shoulder-length raven hair.

Slade smirked at his young lover as he entered the room. He lent down and kissed the top of the boy's head; sure, Robin had gotten taller in the past two or three years, but Slade was still taller. The teen kissed back eagerly "what's the agenda for today?" he caressed Slade's side, smiling. Slade wrapped his arms around him "well, James said that you might want to have a little party, a little cake and ice cream… but I said he could fuck off."

Robin glared "you didn't!" Slade nodded "oh yes… I did… but he came anyway. He'll be here in a few short minutes, then, after breakfast you two can go to the festival that's in town, while I stay out of your hair until you come back tonight for a nice, romantic dinner with just the two of us... and James."

Robin laughed and kissed him "you both act like I'm a kid… but whatever, it should still be fun." He ran a hand down the older man's face and looked at the breakfast, crapes. He loved crapes "you seriously don't have to treat my birthday as if it were anything special."

Slade smiled and put the food on plates "it was the day that you were put onto the earth, very important to me, so I will celebrate it as I see fit. Now sit your ass down and eat." His smirk showed that, though his harsh words, he still meant well.

Robin just smiled and bit into the crape, wallowing as the semi sweet sauce coated his tongue and slid with wondrous ease down his throat. "mm, Slade, you out did yourself this time." The older man kissed the top of his head and laughed softly "no, love. I didn't."


	2. the taste of sin

James arrived right on time with a box in his arms "can we give it to him now?" The skinny scientist asked excitedly. Slade only shook his head, smirking "after you two get back he can. Now, I have some things to do, make sure Robin is happy." Robin stood and laughed softly "I'm sure we'll have a wonderful time." He kissed the older man's cheek before he walked out. James fallowed after setting the gift down.

Both young men arrived at the festival just as the crowd did, Robin in his favorite pants and an orange shirt, James in a baby blue t-shirt and s pair of light jeans. "Ok, so, Slade gave you money to spoil me?" Robin raised an eye brow "yes" James nodded happily; he almost looked like an overly excited puppy. Then again, Robin hadn't seen him without his lab coat since the day he had met him. Maybe it was because of his freedom from his duties that made him so happy, his skin, smooth and more than a bit pail matched the quiet softness of his outfit, but contrasted with his emerald green eyes, he was so amazingly attractive when he wasn't all business.

"Huh?" James tilted his head "you ok kid? You're staring at me again…" Robin smiled softly "yeah, fine… sorry. Guess I was just thinking about something." The other man nodded slowly "oh, you're gonna love this festival, it was here last year! My buddies from the lab decided to take me here for my twenty third birthday, we got so drunk!" he started chuckling "we may have scared a few kids, but I think they liked me, one little girl even gave me a teddy bear that her brother had won, she said something about me needing it later. AND BOY WAS SHE RIGHT!" he laughed "my head hurt so bad the next day, I held that little thing and cried like there was no tomorrow."

Robin laughed and shook his head "You… you're cute." He blushed slightly at his own words, and James grew a bright red before looking ahead "ok! Um… shall we get some funnel cake? Sounds great! Cake and birthdays go together hand and hand, don't you think?" he walked quickly "even if the cake is in funnel form." Robin chuckled softly and fallowed.

After four funnel cakes, three shared sodas and two carnival games (both of which Robin had won in contest against James… then gave a pouting James both stuffed animal prizes) they decided to go on the Ferris wheel. At the very top they got stuck up, overlooking the entire area. "What's wrong, James? You look a bit ill." James was indeed getting sick, his finger nails dug into the seat and his full lips were pressed tight together in a tight line, and he merely nodded "heights… I hate heights."

Robin's eyes widened "Then why did you agree to come on the ride with me?" James looked at him with big, adorable eyes "because it's your birthday! And I wanted to make you happy! I know how much you love every bit of adrenalin you can possibly get! Not that it's a bad thing, but I want to make you smile, and if that's the only way then i-"He was cut off by Robin pressing a kiss to his lips. It was soft, and warm. Their lips locked sweetly as robin slowly wrapped his arms around him. Then, both of their minds at once focused on one. Single. Horrible thought. Slade.

Robin broke the chaste meeting of their lips and stared blankly as James stared at him in horror "oh my god." Robin sighed and ran a hand through his own hair "shit… we won't tell him. he can't know, ok? I mean… I only did it so that… because…" he looked into James's eyes "I wanted to help you." James smiled softly, his panic ebbing away "well… it got my mind off of my fear of heights." They both shared a dry laugh.

Robin put a hand on James's cheek "you looked so sad, I just wanted to make it stop… your face is so beautiful… it's not meant to have that lost, lonely look, James. So… if Slade won't find out. Ever. Then I want to make you smile a lot more, and quite often. James stared at him "will it make you smile too?" At robin's nod, he smiled "then… kiss me again?"

Robin gently pressed his lips to James's again, savoring the shorter man's smell and the soft skin of his arms about his neck, and relished the sensation on his own finger tips as they softly kneaded at the cotton shirt as they explored James's back… It felt wonderful.


	3. the wolf, the fox, and the bird

James and Robin returned that night, still laughing and talking when Slade threw open the door. James clutched tightly onto his stuffed animals, one stuffed purple pig and a plush black bird. Robin smiled and nuzzled into his chest "hey Slade." Slade put a hand on the top of his head "did you enjoy your birthday celebration?" his question was innocent, but his voice was cold. James tensed and looked at the pair. Robin ignored the obviously angry behavior "I did, James kept losing in the carnival games though." He chuckled, and then looked up at the older man, "Slade, what's wrong?"

Slade face twisted into a sneer he was done playing "as if you didn't know!" he back handed Robin, sending the boy to the floor. The teen grunted and put a hand to his lip, then retracted his hand; blood red liquid rubies glistened on the tips of his fingers. James rushed to his side; dropping the pig "Robin!" he examined his face. Slade growled "Who was with you in the Ferris wheel? Who touched you?" when he got no reply, he kicked Robin in the side, his control completely gone. James cried out with robin, mainly in shock, the teen clutched his side, which the medical scientist immediately attempted to examine.

"Get away from him, James! He deserves this!" Slade commanded, but was defied as James touched Robin's stomach, feeling for any serious damage. After all, those steel toed boots could kill. Slade was not a man to be ignored. He shoved James away and began hitting Robin again, punching his face, chest and gut. Robin moaned from pain "please, Slade! Stop!" he cried as the man stood and gave him one good kick to the chest, smirking at the satisfying 'crunch' of bones cracking… maybe ever breaking.

James once again flung himself over Robin and did his best to make sure his vitals were alright "I need to take him to the lab, this could be serious!" Slade shook his head, "no, he's not going anywhere." James shook his head "he is, Slade, he has to."

Anger quickly filled the already pissed assassin, and, with reflexes and movements not his own, the man struck out. James flew back, and his head smashed against a wall before he went limp.

Slade paused, then his eyes widened as he came back to himself "James?" he looked at the blood on his hands and slowly took in the scene around him; then looked at both unconscious men on the ground. His mind panicked yet his body refused to show it. He calmly picked them up, one at a time, and then laid them in spare beds, one at a time. Before he got his medical kit to patch them both up.

Once James woke up, he could hear soft, angry talking from the other room "I let you leave and you went and fucked someone else?" Slade snapped. The younger man replied coldly "it was a kiss, Slade. Nothing more; and yes, I did. So what? Is it so bad? At least I didn't beat my lover into a bloody pulp!"

James tiptoed into the room to get a better look. "yes, it is so bad! You belong to ME, Robin. We've been over this!" Robin scoffed and rolled his eyes "I don't belong to anyone… I just stay with you because I love you, not because I'm a possession!"

Slade looked at the door, Robin followed his gaze. James blushed and walked in "…hey…" he looked at Robin and went to the Bedside, looking at his injuries. Slade smirked "come now. I'd never kill the brat."

James: glared, not meeting his gaze "you almost did."

Slade closed his eyes "it was you, James? You where the one touching what's mine?"

ANO! Gomenasia,

I just has been depressed lately, I'm sry it took… a really really long time to update.

I also felt no love! Where are mai reviews, people? XD

Again, I'm thinking about taking this down. please, tell me if it callashes with the story too much, kk? ^.^

~Fejuima Kuzo


	4. to fly, or to fall

James glared, not meeting his gaze "you almost did." Slade closed his eyes "it was you, James? You where the one touching what's mine?"James showed nothing, he continued examining Robin, his hair falling into a curtain around his face "it was."

Slade shook but made no move "Why?" at this, Robin tensed "I kissed him. I did it because he was scared. It was a distraction." James only continued his examination "you'll just need some bed rest, Robin. Try not to move too much for a few weeks, and yes. That means I'm saying no extreme training."

Robin sighed, closing his eyes and looked at Slade, who just stood, glaring through his mask "will it happen again?" Robin looked at James, the scientist smiled and tilted his head "I would like to say 'no', to avoid any more harm, but I really did like it, so it all depends on Robin." Slade glared, clenching his fists "will it happen again, Robin?"

The boy wonder winced at the tone, than thought about it "I'm not sure. It was different, like I had control… even of just a little kiss. I liked that a lot, it's never happened before." The assassin thought about it "I won't let you dominate me. But I will NOT allow this to happen! Robin, you **are** mine, and you know It." he shoved James away and grabbed Robin's long black locks, jerking his head up before their lips crushing together. Robin winced at the treatment before Slade let go.

Robin gasped for breath, glaring. Slade's face was still inches from his lovers "I own you." He grabbed James by his hair and lifted him. The scrawny scientist winced, unused to common pain "you will go now, leave these thoughts about my Robin, and when you come back, it will be for my tests, that is all. If I hear so much as a 'hi' out of you to him, than you'll join your father!" he shoved him out the door.

Robin was sitting up, ready to defend James. After Slade turned back around, Robin had collapsed back in the bed in pain, glaring at him "I hate you." Slade tilted his head "I know." He undressed and slid in bed next to Robin, holing him close "now sleep." He kissed the top of Robin's head, heated regret swimming in his uninjured eye as he caressed his pissed lovers side. Soon he felt Robin's breathing deepen and heard the soft snore proving his lover was resting, he soon joined him in a much lighter slumber.

James got home, sighing as he climbed on his crisp blue bed, sniffling. He took off his tear0stained glasses and set them mournfully on the desk beside him. he looked at the white walls covered with posters of a bunch of Anime characters, all smiling and giving the peace sign, thumbs up, or locked in a heated battle with a mythological enemy.

"I'm confused, Dad," he looked at a small picture, framed in a discreet silver, twisted design, there smiled a man in a lab coat smiling, his unshaven chin covered in a light growth of stubble of pail blonde, matching his wild hair "what would you do?" he lifted one of the stuffed animal he'd scooped up on his way from Slade, and held it close, letting the tears come.

()-()-()-()-

Raven stared out the window, sighing sadly, staring at the communicator. They'd just taken out Jinx and Mammoth, they'd been trying to recreate the hive… again.

She looked at the communicator in her lap and pushed the button, sighing.

Batman answered "oh, Raven. Hello, what's up?" Raven just looked at the screen for a moment and smiled softly "Nothing, really. I wondered if you needed company any time soon. The tower's becoming a really stressful place and I'm getting a little sick of it." Batman thought for a moment or two "of course, Raven. Come by any time." She nodded, soft smile still on her face as she ended the transmission.

*^*^*red^*^*^

Red X paced the floor of his latest hide out. He had been at the fair. He had seen Robin. Sometimes he would drink away the pain, sometimes he would dream of Robin. But he hadn't drunk that day, and he hadn't been dreaming. He went to that fair to celebrate his freedom. It had been a-whole-nother year that he'd been gone from his father, and than he saw them... That man wasn't Slade, was it? Was robin with yet another man? Was he finally away from Slade? No, it couldn't be, he would have heard!

The young red head opened his liquor cabinet and downed a fourth of a bottle of vodka and slammed soda as a chaser so he wouldn't dry heave. "Fuck, Robin." He slurred and slid into a chair, nursing the bottle and looking at the wall with remorse "what can I do to save you? When will I be able to help you? Robin!" he sobbed, than slammed another quarter of the bottle before finishing his soda." He recapped the bottle and set it down. Tonight, he knew, he would be useless.

The alcohol took quick effect and his vision blurred, the tears doing nothing to help. He laid down and smiled in his drunken state. "I will save you, Robin." He slept a dreamless sleep.


	5. Night Wing

Robin sighed, looking in the mirror. It had been about three weeks since his birthday… and three weeks since he'd seen James. A frown creased his brow as he touched a bruise on his ribs. The price of one kiss… damn!

Slade walked up behind him and kissed his cheek, he looked away with an angry huff. The assassin just smirked "there there Robin, lets not be angry anymore, I've brought you your birthday gifts." He nodded to the bed "we'll be training tonight, so open your presents and come down to dinner."

Robin just sighed and nodded. There was never any use fighting with Slade, he always won, no matter what. Slade just smirked and left. The teen went to the bed and smiled at the present James had gotten him. It was wrapped perfectly, but with a child's excitement.

Ever so carefully, he unwrapped it and opened the plain white box inside, it gave away no secrets. As he lifted the lid, the light flowed in, giving light to a black shirt, made of cotton, with a red bird across the chest. He smiled and held it.

()^()^currently ()^()^

Raven had arrived at Wayne manner in the morning. A kindly old butler had opened the door, claiming that 'master Bruce' was at a meeting and wouldn't be back until late.

It was now eight thirty in the evening, late indeed. She unpacked the rest of her belongings. She'd bought a bunch of street clothes in Gotham's style. All of them dark, all of them flexible enough to fight in, if need be. Right now she was clothed in a purple pair of pants and a black turtle neck. It was inconspicuous enough to not draw attention… Bruce didn't need the publicity.

Suddenly the door opened "raven! Good to see you." Raven half-smiled and stood "her batman." He put a hand on her shoulder "please, call me Bruce outside of the costume." She nodded and looked around "how was the meeting?" Bruce grunted and sat down, taking off his shoes "wonderful… I think. I slept through it. Then I headed out to get a few drinks with a girl from work."

Raven's face went blank and she looked away. Bruce sighed "I know, it was not the best thing to do knowing I would have company over. But, think. How would it look if I turned down a woman and came home early to meet with my son's friend?" Raven sighed and shrugged "It's alright, really; you have a profile to keep here." She looked away "Alfred made some food; he said I could eat early, but I wanted to wait. Hungry?"

Bruce smiled and went into the dining room with her, and nodded to Alfred, who started setting out the plates. "Now, what made you come here?" Raven didn't meet his gaze "Things have been, uh, tense lately. She sighed. The man laughed softly, and a bit drily "Things change, a lot, when someone leaves." Raven just nodded, running a hand through her hair "yeah, tell me about it. Even beast boy and Starfire have lost their chirpiness, the tower's falling apart. It's been years, Bruce, but time's not helping, in fact, I think it's making it worse. We had all hoped that he would come back."

He gently laid a hand on her arm "it still hurts me, sometime, knowing that the boy I took in left me and my home too. No, time won't heal all, but, you know what? It will get easier, eventually." Raven offered a small smile and nodded maybe your right." The rest of the meal was eaten in a comfortable silence.


	6. The Bird Will Soar!

Robin walked into the kitchen waring his new shirt and a scowel "Slade, i think we need to talk." The man in question ignored him and continued setting up the table and setting out the food. "Did you hear me?" he half snapped in agitation. Slade glared at him with his one good eye "Yes, i did, but im not inclined to grant your request for verbal dialog, in other word, im not in the mood for talking, so just shut up and eat, then you can practice on sladebots until your warmed up, then we spar."

Robin gritted his teeth and stood "Were talking, it's not a question." Slade continued to ignore him, the teen glared and slammed his fist on the counter top "Fine then! i'll talk, you can listen! You beat me, you threaten me, you lie to me and even after all these years you still wont treat me like your equal. You wanted me, and here i am but if this is why im here, then there seems to be no more point in staying! I love you, but im so tired, do you even care how much this is hurting me?!" Slade kept quiet, though he'd stopped moving alltogether, his back to his mate. Rovin gritted his teeth and put his hand to his own forehead to rub at the budding headache on his left temple.

"They all tried to help me the first time you kidnapped me, they all worried the first time you raped me... but i was too stupid to listen. i dont know what i see in you, or maybe it's only what i've been trying to see... For you, there really is no changing is there?" a tear fell past his mask "your going t-to stay like this for the rest of our lifes together" his face changed and he looked at the back of Slade's head with realization "... or apart. Slade, i hope your listening to me, because im only going to say this once... I love you, i love you more then my own body can stand-" a sob escaped, but no more tears "i would die if i lost you, but i need to go, i guess you've lost me, instead. i'm not going to be your punching bag anymore, i'm not going to be your little toy. im gone. So save your breath, i'm taking my old bike. goodbye." he pt a hand on Slade's shoulder then turned and left, not once looking back.

The moment he was gone, Slade slumped into his chair, tears streaming from his good eye. he stared at the wall in front of him, anguish visiable all over his face- why not, after all? He was alone. he'd really lost Robin. He'd just let him walk out like that... Robin was gone, And something told him Robin wouldnt come home on his own ever again.

Yes, i am alive, i know it has been over a year since i've updated anything, in that time i've relocated several times, bot in and out of a very bad relationship, have a new job and will soon be going to college to go into buisness. I love you all, thanks for being such loyal readers, and such great fans! 3

Love always,

Kuzo, Fejuima.


End file.
